


Furry Little Problem

by FrenchKey



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fur, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Natasha, Masturbation, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Sensation Play, Sensory Difficulties, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey
Summary: Bucky needs some new clothes. Nat helps out and buys him a present that hereallylikes.





	Furry Little Problem

**Author's Note:**

> An huge thank you to my amazing beta [ Adrasteia](https://delphyn.tumblr.com/) who has worked super quickly to help me out this week. You're wonderful, dear! Thank you also to darkflame for the Russian nickname.
> 
> This fills square I1 - Fur of my MCU Kink Bingo. Hope you enjoy!

‘Nat, do I have to?’ Bucky whined.

Nat shot a venomous glare over xir shoulder and continued dragging Bucky towards the door. In truth, Bucky knew that he needed new clothes. He’d been cycling the same three pairs of Steve’s sweats through the wash for weeks and he barely had more shirts. He’d taken to hiding inside baggy hoodies. It didn’t make him any more keen on the idea of going shopping though. 

‘I could just order online. You can do that now. Tony said so. I’ll just get stuff like the stuff I’ve been wearing,’ he wheedled.

‘No, Bucky,’ Nat declared, ‘You will not. You look like a sad puppy in those clothes. A sad puppy that has run away from home and been half-drowned. You will get something that fits or I will end you myself.’

Bucky swallowed. He was pretty sure xe was joking but he didn’t really want to test that theory. He stopped resisting quite so virulently but his face must still have shown something because Nat stopped suddenly and turned on him.

‘Why do you not wish to do this?’ xe asked. ‘I know it is not the crowds. I told you that I chose a quiet, discreet shop. Tell me what troubles you, Zimushka. I do not wish to distress you with this.’

Bucky smiled. As always when they were together, Nat allowed xemself to relax back into xir natural accent. He loved hearing the Russian slant to xir words. It reminded him of the few good memories he had of his time as The Soldier. He’d trained xem too well though. Xe knew him too well.

‘I don’t like how they feel,’ he finally muttered.

Nat’s frown evaporated and xir mouth twisted in understanding.

‘It is the textures, yes? Your skin, it is more sensitive now. You do not like the material,’ xe stated.

Bucky nodded. If he were honest, he’d never been a huge fan of rough or scratchy fabric. Growing up, everything they’d had available had felt like that. He sometimes felt that he’d never stop itching. Once he’d finally earned enough to buy himself a good suit that felt comfortable against his skin he’d threatened to never take it back off again. In the army, he’d been more worried about the mud and getting shot at than how his clothes felt, at least until Zola. Afterwards everything had multiplied a thousandfold and he’d felt that he was going mad with the sensation of anything against his skin. At least in the future, some fabrics were soft.

‘This is not a problem. Steve, he is silly. He holds onto what he remembers, to stop the memories running away. He doesn’t allow himself soft things. The things you stole, they were gifts. He did not often wear them. You will find things you like and you will wear them. Do not worry, Zimushka,’ Nat assured him. 

Bucky should probably worry about how reassuring he found Nat’s threatening tone of voice. Instead he just followed xem into the shop. He was instantly glad that Stark had offered to bankroll their expedition. The whole place was quiet, understated and classy. Even with the back pay he'd been given, he figured that seeing a bill in here would lay him out flat. 

A young man in a crisp uniform greeted them just inside the door.

‘Good morning, Mx Romanoff, Sergeant Barnes. My name is Gregory and I will assist you today.’

He gestured for them to follow before leading them through the shop and into a large, open back room. Bucky automatically did a threat assessment. No windows, one entrance, one curtained area, several low racks of clothes. It would be difficult for anyone to sneak up on them in here. The whole area was well lit and comfortable. A selection of comfortable chairs surrounded a low table and the clothing racks were spaced out and unobtrusive. Bucky shook his head a little. This was clearly the kind of store that had discouraged him and Stevie from even looking in the windows back in the day. Times really had changed.

He let Nat tow him over and deposit him in one of the most comfortable armchairs he had ever met. Xe perched xemself on the arm and leaned into his shoulder a little. He smiled up at xem. Gregory disappeared into the racks of clothes and another uniform clad man came into the room and deposited a tray of drinks on the table before leaving. Bucky appreciated that the staff had clearly been told not to hover around him. Nat handed him a glass of water.

‘Relax. These people, they are not out to hurt you. They only want to find you comfortable clothes. Something to make you look and feel good, yes?’

Xe smirked at him and he felt his own mouth curl up into a smile almost against his will. He’d been fully prepared to hate every minute of the trip but Nat had outdone xemself once again. Xe had clearly chosen the store carefully to make sure he would be happy. Everything he could see on the racks were the types of clothing he was familiar with but cut in a more modern style. It was also reassuring that this was the sort of place Tony shopped since Bucky knew that he wouldn’t be seen dead wearing anything that wasn’t completely flattering. He sipped his water and sat back.

***

Hours later, the two of them staggered out of the elevator and into Bucky’s suite. They dumped all of the bags onto the bed and then straggled back out to watch a film and decompress. The whole experience may have been made as painless as possible but shopping was still one of the most tiring things Bucky had experienced and he’s experienced a three day march across occupied territory with hardly any food.

Eventually Nat disappeared back to xir own suite and Bucky dragged himself up to start putting clothes away. He didn’t want to but if he left them they’d lie on the floor for weeks and he’d feel vaguely guilty every time he saw them.

It took over an hour to get everything straightened out. The last bag was filled with underthings and socks so he dropped it on top of the dresser and began snipping tags and slotting things into drawers. As he reached into the bottom of the bag, he encountered something soft and furry. He yelped and jumped back. He laughed at himself. It was unlikely that anything living had smuggled itself home in his shopping and, even if it had, he could have dealt with it. He wasn’t the Winter Soldier for nothing. It was probably some prank of Nat’s. Xe was perfectly capable of analysing him and making sure that the bag was placed perfectly so that it would be the last one he encountered. He reached back in and pulled the item out.

It was a fur scarf. 

He tilted his head and blinked at it. 

It was still a fur scarf. 

Investigation revealed that there was a note pinned to it on creamy paper, headed with the name of the store. It was written in the delicate cursive that Nat preferred to use.

Zimushka,

This is the softest thing in the entire store. Do not worry, it was never a real animal. Synthetics are incredible these days. I do not expect you to wear it (unless you wish to, of course) but I believe you will enjoy the sensation. 

Nat xox

He read it twice and then dropped in on top of the dresser. The scarf was clutched in his metal hand since he hadn’t been entirely convinced that whatever it was didn’t contain claws. He reached out with his other hand and stroked it once. Immediately, he ran his hand over it again and again. It was, indeed, the softest thing he had ever felt. It was like clouds of cotton candy or the fluff of a newborn chick. He stumbled over to the bed and sat down abruptly, still stroking the material.

He sat back against the headboard and draped the fabric over his knees. He ran his hand from one end to the other and then back the other way, causing the fibres to stick up wildly. He giggled quietly. The fur felt absolutely wonderful against his palm. He ruffled it with his fingers and then smoothed it back down. The sensation was utterly new to him. Back before the war, they’d never had anything like this. After, there wasn’t any room for pleasurable sensations for the Soldier. He lifted it up and buried his face in it. 

It felt even better against the sensitive skin of his cheeks and throat. He groaned into it. He spent several minutes nuzzling into it and tickling his neck with it before he realised that he was beginning to get hard. He instantly dropped the scarf off the bed.

He stared at it like it was a ticking bomb. What kind of person got hard from rubbing his face into a fur scarf? Nat would be horrified if xe knew. He reached to pick it up and hide it in the back of a drawer but he stopped short. Nat wouldn’t be horrified. Xe had seen the worst humanity had to offer and was probably well acquainted with all sorts of weird sex things. Even the Soldier had seen some things in the years he was active. Marks never paid the attention they should when they were mid-coitus. Both of them had seen real perversion and he knew that whatever this was, it wasn’t that. He lifted the fabric back up and laid it on the bed.

Before he could think better of it he stood up and stripped his shirt off. His pants quickly followed. He hesitated for a moment with his hands on the waistband of his underwear but took those off as well. He lay back down on the bed and wriggled until he was comfortable. 

Once again, he began by nuzzling into the fur. This time he let his enjoyment wash through him without attempting to stifle it. By the time he slide the scarf down onto his neck, he was already half-hard. He dragged it back and forward a few times and then slid it down onto his chest. He gasped as the edges tickled across one nipple and blood shot to his dick. He moaned and did it again on purpose. The drag of the silky soft fur against his pebbled nipple was exquisite. He reached down with his other hand and gently began to stroke himself.

He closed his eyes and focused on the sensation. Ever since he’d come back to himself, he’d struggled to find pleasure in this way. Now, it felt like he was drowning in it. He felt himself float on the tide of feeling. The fur slipped across his skin and his metal hand grew warm as he slid it up and down his cock. He switched to his other nipple and then angled the scarf so that it was teasing both at once. His strokes sped up and the sensations built and built and built until the wave broke over him and warmth striped his hand and stomach. 

He flopped back against the pillows and let the scarf slide to rest next to him. A few seconds to catch his breath and then he’d need to clean up. He’d probably have to thank Nat for the gift and xe’d be unbearably smug for days. On the other hand, he couldn’t bring himself to regret the experience in any way. One thing was for certain though. He was looking forward to seeing what other sensations the future had in store for him.


End file.
